


For you Anything

by nocontrol_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/pseuds/nocontrol_lou
Summary: Harry doesn't ever want to see Louis cry.





	For you Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment!! second story!! First ever completed!!

“Um hi I'm Louis” Louis said looking at the ground twisting one of his foot around on the ground. He had pink legging on with a soft lavender jumper on that covered his nicely fitted bum.

“H-hello um my name is Harry but everyone calls me Marcel” Harry stuttered he never had such a beautiful boy talk to him before. He tried to control his breathing so he doesn't fog up his glasses.

“Well Hazza I’m new… and i was hoping that you’ll protect me...I'm sorry but you look so strong and I don’t want to be alone anymore” Louis said ready to cry as he brings a closed fist to wipe away tears that were threatening to fall.

Harry didn’t know what happen to him but seeing the tiny fairy boy about to cry made him have the urge to be the reason why Louis would feel happy again. He quickly grabbed the boy for an embrace leaving Louis speechless.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you, I do anything to make you smile” Harry whispered. Louis looked up Harry with a great big smile that had crinkles by his eyes.

That is when Harry knew he will forever love this boy.

********(amonth later)  
Louis a grasping his tiny fist into Marcel-Harry's sweater vest. Crumbling it up as he moan in pleasure as Harry rutted their dicks together through Harry’s pant and Louis skirt. Louis was glad he was wearing his eye contacts because Harry’s glasses were fogging up. Leading to Harry to take off his glasses after he hitched louis up by his bum leading Louis to wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

Louis gasped, he loved Harry with his glasses but without Harry looked so dangerous with his eyebrows furrowing with concentration as he tries to release his dick from his pants . He looked so strong holding Louis up by one hand (easily since Louis was so small) while releasing his dick from his jeans he looked like a ...Daddy.

They had to do it quick before Louis’s parent comes home. Leaving the pair in their cloths, only with Harry long thick dick standing proudly at attention with Louis’s pair of painties thrown someonewhere across the room.

Luckily Louis had prep himself before Harry came over knowing that Harry was going to fuck (harry would call it hard love making which would make Louis smile widely) the angry out ,which was caused by the school bullies that had called Louis out for wearing “girly clothes.” 

Harry had became furious once Louis had bursted in tears once he found Harry running to his embrace for safety. Harry held Louis tight and bought him home vowing that he would fight the people who had made his Beautiful Ray of Sunshine cry. Luckily for the bullies it was a Friday so they were saved for two more days until they were going to have a hospital visit in the near future.

But for now Harry will take care of his princess by fucking him against the wall. Once Harry ripped open the packet of lube he quickly placed it over his dicked with one hand all while kissing Louis who was in need of Harry.

“Ready Love?”Harry asked as he position his dick under Louis hole. Louis quickly nodded his head wanting to feel Harry inside of him. As Harry was slowly pushing it in Louis throw his head back against the wall letting a sweet moan escape from his lip. “So Beautiful Love in that tight little pink skirt of yours. I love you so much no matter what you wear” which made harry shed one tear for happiness.

“No love don’t cry love even if they are happy tears , your tears are only meant to come from pleasure. Pleasure that only I Can Get You” after that Harry bottomed put in Louis hole and started to pull out and push. Going faster and faster.

“Say it Louis. Say I am the only one to make you feel like this!” Harry commanded fucking up into Louis bum making him bounce on his Dick.

“ONLY YOU DADDY! ONLY YOU!! I LOVE YOU” louis yelled sobbing in pleasure. Louis skirt was flattering around at Harry’s Brutal pace. Not to to long after Harry and Louis reached their climax.

“I love you too Louis” Harry said pulling Louis off his dick only to find the boy close to dreamland. After cleaning them up. Louis and Harry was sleeping in Louis’s bed. 

Harry pulled Louis closer and whispered don’t worry my love I will protect you.

*********(On Tuesday)***************   
“Hey I heard about those boys that made Louis cry are in the hospital, what happen?” Jake asked Sam.

At that moment Harry walked in with his hair no longered jelled , wearing a black shirt with skintight jeans with his muscles bulging. He was frowning his eyes cold nothing like the nerd Marcel.

“Hazza!!!!!” Louis called jumping into Harry’s arm. “Do you like my dress!” Louis did a cute little spin that had the cute little dress twirl. Harry quickly bought Louis in back for a kiss.

“You look Beautiful Love” Harry said going back to kiss Louis passionately.

Sam then said to Jake “ Yeah don’t even look at Louis wrong because his boyfriend will end your life .”


End file.
